the two of us
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: "the course of love never did run smooth"...this couldn't have been more true. A story of love, betrayal, vengeance, and the journey of finding your one true love...your soulmate...and your other half...


The Two of Us…

**Twins Zack and Cody Martin have always been classified together…Cody…The smart…but quiet twin, and Zack…the bad boy…But when they fall in love things may change for the better…or is it for the worse? Follow them as they learn that "the course of true love never did run smooth". **

Chapter 1

As Cody Martin was roaming around the Martin mansion he couldn't help but feel quite lucky to be living the life that he had grown up to know and love. Carrie and Kurt Martin have been the co-founders of Martin and Associates. The biggest advertising company in Jasper New York. As Cody slumped down to the kitchen he snorted as he saw his twin brother sitting on the bar stools in front of another bottle of beer once again.

"Is that all your ever going to get done in your life?" Cody asked.

"Hey…When did you turn into mom…?" Zack shot back.

"Look…I'm just trying to help you here…" Cody replied.

"Like I need your help in anything…" Zack snorted.

"You know what…I'm done with you…" Cody shot back. "I mean there is no point in talking to you…It's like talking to a brick wall…"

"About time…" Zack said as he shoved Cody to the floor.

Cody sighed. It had been like this since they were about fifteen . They used to be so close. Now all Zack ever was, was a complete trouble maker always getting into trouble. Not giving a care in the world. Cody simply sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Rosie the housemaid walked into the kitchen and once again saw Cody on the floor.

"Sir Cody…What happened?" The middle-aged Hispanic woman asked.

"The usual…" Cody replied.

"Oh dear me…" Rosie sighed. "What has gotten into that boy's head?" Rosie asked.

"I'm as confused as you are Rosie…" Cody confessed. "He used to be so caring… Now he's a monster…." Cody replied.

"Anyways Sir Cody… I'm here to remind you that Seniorita Gonzalez will be retiring next weekend. And we need to look for her replacement." Rosie said as she applied an icepack to Cody's head as he was holding it in pain since he bumped his head on the shelf.

"Of course right…" Cody replied. "Um…do you want me to do something? Anyways I can help you out?" Cody asked politely.

"You've done quite enough…" Rosie said as she hugged Cody.

"Any word as to when mom will be home?" Cody asked.

"She called…She said that it was going to be another late night again…" Rosie said.

"Why am I not surprised…" Cody sighed.

Carrie and Kurt have been coming home late for what seemed like forever. Ever since the twins could remember, both of their parents were always the couple that was dedicated to work and would constantly show up late. They wouldn't get home until the wee hours of the morning, and then they would leave for work only a few hours after they had gotten home. The Martin family was the most dysfunctional family known to man. Cody walked over to the courtyard as he welcomed the hot summer air. As a slight wind blew the leaves around his form Cody sat down on the bench. He needed to do some reflecting. On how exactly he came to be.

When he was three, the entire family had moved on to Jasper. It was a change for both of the twins. Zack and Cody didn't know much though. They were only three. Not all three year olds could actually process the fact that they were moving. Anyways, for the past six years things were really looking up for the Martin family. That was until Bryce Martin died. Bryce Martin was Kurt Martin and Domenic Martin. Both of the siblings were twins as well. Both of the siblings were battling out for who would ultimately get a hold of the family business. Kurt ended up getting it thanks to his excellent proposal. And Martin and Associates simply took off. That was how the twins had met Rosie and Seniorita Gonzalez. They were practically their mothers when they were growing up. When both of the parents would miss important milestones in the twins lives such as birthdays, graduations, and other things those two were always there. Cody smiled. He was going to miss Seniorita Gonzalez. 19 years of having that woman in his life, he wasn't sure how he was going to make do without her. Cody pulled out his phone when he noticed that one of his best friends was calling him.

"Hey Jules what's up?" Cody asked.

Jules Beckerman was Cody's main man. They had met when the both of them went off to summer school to teach. Jules was 18 just like the twins. And Jasper High had really high expectations for him. He was named co-valedictorian alongside Cody. Zack had been held back a year. No surprise there. He hardly even showed up to school.

"Cody…listen are you coming to dinner with me and Bea tonight?" Jules asked.

"Oh right…I was supposed to meet you guys in the city tonight…yeah…just…let me get ready…" Cody said.

Cody may be classified as the quiet twin, but he had his two best friends there for him. He had met Bea when they were in elementary school. She was like his number one best friend. Cody didn't know how on earth he could go on without her. He didn't even want to think of that. Cody quickly grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and ran to his car.

Meanwhile back inside the mansion, Zack was sitting on the rooftop as he eyed his twin making his way down to his car. Zack simply snorted.

"What a dork." Zack said as he once again took another sip from the beer bottle. He threw it to the ground along with the other ones that were once again piling up on the roof. He had no idea what Cody was so happy about. Maybe it was about being valedictorian. But no one really cared about that. As Zack looked at his watch he smiled. "Almost time for the grad party…" Zack said hoping off the ledge.

Three hours later, in different parts of Manhattan Island, the twins were around the city. Cody was currently enjoying spending time with his two best friends. As the sunset painted a wonderful orange color on the walls of the restaurant, Cody smiled. As Bea accidentally spilled her drink since Jules decided not to warn her that there was no straw in there.

"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now…" Bea shot him a deathly glare.

"Trust me…you wouldn't want to kill your best friend would you?" Jules smirked.

"I've been thinking about it for quite a while…" Bea laughed as she threw a French fry his way.

"You guys are so embarrassing…" Cody laughed. "That's what I love about you two…" Cody laughed.

"Moving on…Is showing up to see your graduation speech?" Juno asked.

"Don't count on it. He hasn't been three for me for about three years. I don't think we can ever go back to the way things were." Cody sighed.

"Oh well…" Bea sighed. "Who needs that jerk in the first place?"

"Yeah…We'll be there for you Cody…" Juno added.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you guys…It really means a lot…" Cody smiled.

"Don't mention it…" Juno laughed.

Meanwhile in the Marriot Hotel, things were different. Zack Martin and a bunch of other High School students were partying in the ballroom. They were celebrating that they were going to be together for yet another year, and that they could torture the school and their teachers for another year.

"Zack bro." Braden Mitchell fist pounded his long time friend.

"Bro." Zack smiled. "So are you ready to get this party started?" Zack said as he showed his best friend the bottles of vodka that was in the cooler he had brought up.

"You bet I am..." Braden smiled.

_I will not be revealing the twins love interests until very well into the third or the fourth chapter. _


End file.
